Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of treating an inside and a surface of an intervertebral disc using multiple energy sources.
Related Art
Since treatment using a laser allows incision, removal, and suture of a bodily tissue without through surgical operation, healing is possible within a short time with a small curing cost. Accordingly, in recent years, the range of curing using the laser is extending to dermatology, an orthopedics, and a plastic surgery as well as a surgery.
The treatment using the laser generally inputs a laser (for example, Nd:YAG laser) toward a bodily tissue. The laser is absorbed in a corresponding bodily tissue so that the corresponding bodily tissue emit heat to use a time period when the corresponding bodily tissue is cut, removed, sewed, and modified.
Meanwhile, various methods of applying energy into an inside of an annulus fibrosus in order to treat the intervertebral disc of the spine have been developed. In the above methods, since an energy supply device is located inside the annulus fibrosus, when the energy supply device is penetrated, the surface of the annulus fibrosus is damaged. However, since an existing method uses only a single energy for internal treatment of the annulus fibrosus, it is difficult to take a suitable action with respect to damage on the surface of the annulus fibrosus.